


艳色

by Sueeell3



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M, 小狼狗 温柔受 lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueeell3/pseuds/Sueeell3
Summary: 这篇挺波折的，被和谐了很多次，现在放上来吧。芦笋冲呀~
Relationships: 卢志刚 孙博翔
Kudos: 25





	艳色

**Author's Note:**

> 浴室的初次一定很美好吧，哈哈~。

"哥，你教我啊。要怎么做，我好难受。"孙博翔附在卢志刚的耳旁喘着粗气。灼热的气息喷洒在卢志刚的脸颊，那一片肌肤烫得要烧起来了。

"我好难受。"孙博翔的手掌在志刚哥线条流畅的腰侧流连，饥渴地摩挲富有弹性的肌肤。

卢志刚仰头喘息，感受着如雨点般密集落在肩头，背部的吻，灵魂都要被熨烫得平展。

"哈啊…"他握住孙博翔的小臂，引导着他的手指向自己身后探去，镜子里映出孙博不知所措的面庞。

卢志刚无奈地笑了笑，谁让他的小男孩还是个小处男。

孙博翔手指触上志刚哥滑腻的臀瓣，探出一根手指小心翼翼地摸索向臀峰间的幽深狭谷。

"啊哈…"一根手指抵进来的时候，卢志刚短促的一声喘，红晕爬上面颊。

"志刚哥，你皮肤好白。现在这个样子，脸粉粉的真好看。"另一只空闲的手抚上卢志刚柔软的胸膛，"还有这里，也是粉粉的。"

卢志刚修长的手指捉住少年在胸前作乱的手，这个猴急的家伙。

两根手指在志刚哥的后面进进出出，孙博翔感觉到好新奇的体验，志刚哥里面好热，好软。

一想到一会儿马上就可以进入志刚哥，彻底占有志刚哥，他就好兴奋，已经等不及了。

原本紧闭的入口被扩张的柔软，湿润。手指和穴口的摩擦发出咕叽咕叽的声音，让人脸红羞涩。

卢志刚的手指向后探去，摸到孙博翔的坚挺，早已经因为兴奋硬得翘起，耀武扬威。

孙博翔感觉志刚哥软软的手指抚慰着自己的欲望，爽的要叫出来了。自己的恋人和自己这么亲密地接触。

卢志刚的手指拢住孙博翔的笔挺，再松开，上下轻轻地撸动，"小弟弟，你好精神啊。"

听到志刚哥这么亲昵地和自己的下体打招呼，孙博翔眼睛都要直了，按住卢志刚的左肩，把他按向盥洗台。

卢志刚顺从地应和他略显粗暴的动作，双臂撑着台子，弯下腰，把臀部翘起，"你…你进来。"

志刚哥优雅温柔的声音发出让人血脉贲张的邀请，孙博翔激动地扶住自己的坚挺，前端抵上瑟缩的穴口，一点一点地向里面挤。

"嗯…嗯啊…啊哈。"凶器侵入体内，卢志刚难受地呻吟出声，里面好涨。

"嗯…哈…哈…"孙博翔爽得不住低吟，小博翔全部进入了志刚哥的体内，性器末端牢牢顶住志刚哥白嫩的臀部。

"志刚哥，好舒服。你里面好热，好紧，我可以动么？"孙博翔咬住卢志刚的耳垂，咕哝着。

卢志刚宠溺地笑了笑，"可以啊，你动吧，我没事。我们，是彼此的了。"

"我们，是彼此的。"孙博翔坚定地说，下身撞击志刚哥的身体，把自己楔进更深处。

下体碰撞的啪啪声充斥整个浴室，伴随着接吻的声响夹杂其中。雾气弥漫整个房间，温度都因为两个人的亲热攀升了好几个度。

卢志刚被顶得身体一拱一拱地向前，背部漂亮的蝴蝶骨好看地随着一颤一颤。

孙博翔抑制不住地张口啃住一片，手指插入志刚哥浓密的卷发，抓住一把。

卢志刚被拉扯着扬起脆弱的脖颈，像濒死的天鹅。"志刚哥，你是我的迷药。我孙博翔，爱你一辈子。"

意外的甜蜜告白让人目眩神迷，卢志刚正沉浸在身心的双重享受中无可自拔，却被突然转过身子。

孙博翔抽出欲望，把软掉身子的志刚哥抵上盥洗台，双手掰开修长的白皙大腿，又将自己挤进去，进入那温暖的密处。

"你…！"被突然而来的动作搞懵的卢志刚责怪的话还没说出口，就被热烈迎上的吻堵住了。

"志刚哥，我想看着你和你做爱啦。"四目相触，水到渠成地甜蜜接吻。

卢志刚双臂紧紧搂住他的小狼狗的脖子，双腿羞涩地合拢不能，只好盘在孙博翔腰侧。

"你就知道欺负我。之前强吻我，这次，又弄这么多花招。"

"志刚哥，所有的花招我都想和你来一遍，我爱你。"少年大胆的话语让卢志刚羞红了身体。

"不要说话啦，你…你可以射进来。"卢志刚羞涩地偏过头，避开少年热烈的视线。

"真的么？志刚哥，你同意么？"孙博翔差点没忍住直接泄在卢志刚体内。

下身更猛烈地冲刺，把他的志刚哥顶出一连串柔顺的呻吟。孙博翔双手撸动着志刚哥的性器，让他的志刚哥体验更猛烈的快感。

如果可以，孙博翔真想死在他志刚哥的身体上。

"志刚哥，我…来了。"最后大力地耸动几下，埋在志刚哥体内的性器吐出灼热的白浊，射在卢志刚体内。

卢志刚眼前一片花白，被孙博翔安抚的下身也激动地吐出泪珠，沾染到腹部。

两个人紧紧地搂在一起，卢志刚摸着少年的头，鼻尖摩擦着小狼狗的鼻尖，温柔地笑着。

孙博翔看着怀里的他的整个世界，嘴角咧开大笑，笑的看不见眼睛。

我在你身边，一辈子。


End file.
